Murder and More Murder
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: All she did was watch those were the rules b/ now through a dream she broke them & all the emotions she had sealed away for so long r out now the only thing that can stop her is murder & more murders, whats Goku have to do with this? OCxG COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Murder and More Murders**

Disclaimers: I don't own Saiyuki, but the people on here they you don't know I own them.

Warning: This is bloody, death fic, I am in that mood.

**Murder and More Murders**

Chapter 1

She was dreaming again, she knew this yet why did she still think it wasn't one? Her mind knew it was and yet at the same time she was dreaming like all the other times, thinking it was real.

She has had too many of these dreams to not know one hundred percent that this was a dream, not reality. Yet here she was again making the same mistakes in many of the same dreams she had.

She couldn't save them, no matter how much power she had she couldn't save them. The rules, she told herself, the rules, I have to stick to them, no matter how much I want something, no matter what I feel. Damnit there I go breaking another rule. 

She had been alive how long now? And yet she breaks the rules for him, for them. This is the exact reason why she never had emotions or was around people, Gods or Demons. These emotions are why.

She would always find something that interest her, then she would watch and get attached. Rule two broken, then rule one at the same time, if she was lucky she could get away with just breaking rule two. Once both rules were broken it would just be a matter of time for the third one to be broken.

That is why she couldn't help, that is why she had to watch her heart die as she saw what they did to him, how she helped them do what they did to him, and how she watched them die. Not even the two souls who have been with her for as long as she had been alive could comfort her when he was imprisoned and she did what she did to him, and she watched them die.

Her first friends, it was because of them she had a couple others, it was because of them that her heart broke, her fragile heart broke into so many pieces it would never be put together again.

She clenched fists, closed her eyes as her fists closed. So many emotions rolled through her, taking control of her. Her, the women who had such strong control, such strong will that she could have controlled the Heavens with just her will and control alone.

She watched, and felt everything that had happen. No, this dream wasn't letting her go, she not only seen it but felt it even more then she had felt when it was actually happening. Her body and mind was about to explode she just couldn't take it anymore.

In her dream, she changed the past. She took control of it and conquered it.

She ran through Heaven's Courtyard as fast as the wind could aid her. She saw all the Soldiers that were hunting those that were dear to her. She would have her revenge, and her revenge my friends were worst then a bitch or hell, or both combined.

The Soldiers didn't have a chance, as soon as she was upon them; they flew to the sides of her, out of her way. Smacking their bodies, heads, arms everything against each other, the wall, and anything in sight.

Blood was everywhere, the smell spread so quickly from when it flowed out of its host, its home.

The smell, the sight, brought more to her and after her. She disposed of them quickly and more messier then the first set.

She laughed, as she walked into the next room, there was blood all over her, drenching her in it, clothing her in it. Her hair, her clothes were blood red, crimson red and she loved it. This was better then anything she had ever experienced in all of her life. This was just glorious; was there any word or words to describe the way she felt? She was in ecstasy; this was everything she wanted and more.

That was it; she wanted more she had to have more. This blood clothing her she had to have more of it, more death, and more mayhem, more everything. She just had to have it and she knew what she looked liked, she knew the way her face looked, her eyes, yes she was going to have more and no one was going to stop her, not now not ever.

She drew her sword out and she felt it too, the power, the force, the life coming from it, felt what she felt. Felt the hunger, the need for more blood and death, more of everything and they both knew that the sword wanted that too. It had always wanted it but only her rules kept the both back. Now they were free and it was going to be wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

Her eyes glowed right before she attacked, moving so fast, so gracefully, it was more of a ballet then a murder scene.

She killed them all so smoothly so swiftly that the Soldiers that had just come out to battle her knew they didn't stand a chance. One looked at her and said with a voice so full of fear, "You want past us right? If we let you pass without a fight will you let us live?"

She looked at him and tilted her head, a second later he exploded, and they heard her say, "That was pathetic, what kind of Gods are cowards? Demons are supposed to do that and most of the ones I know will fight to the death then surrender like that. The Demons will do that so why won't the Gods? Those who believe that should just die and I intended to kill them, all of them who else thinks like that, speak up now."

No one spoke for a long time she was getting bored, they both wanted blood and death and that stupid question was stopping it.

"Is there something that you are trying to accomplish? Can we help my mistress?"

She turned around she was half shocked and half impressed, someone was taking a different route and it worked too. She nodded and said, "I am trying to get to the gate that the traitors are going to, I need to get there quickly, help me and I will let you live, you will have a place in Heaven after it is remodeled."

They all looked at their fellow comrades and knew none of them wanted to die so they agreed. There was a secret tunnel that only the General Kenren's and the Marshal Tenpou's men knew about and they were in it as they spoke going to help their leaders.

The God who had spoke let the way, they were running as fast as they could but she was getting annoyed she could run so much faster and get to them quicker but she needed a guide. It was all in this guys mind and it wasn't like she could read it…wait she could that was the point. She read his mind and knew he was scared shitless and she smiled. That was good, she read through what he knew about the tunnel and got the route from him.

Quickly she said, "Go back now, I know the way from here, I promised all of you that you would live and if you continue anymore I most likely will break that promise so don't follow."

With that she was gone, she flew done the tunnel leaving them all behind and showing them all again just how more powerful she was then them. She followed the path he was thinking of and she got there in less then a minute.

She looked down and saw them in the middle of the room surrendered by their enemies. Her eyes rested on the form of what looked like a child down there, near a man with long golden hair, it reminded her of the sun, she couldn't think, all thoughts were pushed from her mind and only feelings, only emotions, murderous ones remained.

She jumped down next to them, everyone was stunned, and where did she come from? No one knew, nor did they really care, they could see that she sided with the traitors so she was one as well, they didn't even look at her good to see who she was or maybe they wouldn't have attacked.

They did, and she smiled she also laughed, everyone in that room froze when they heard it. She threw her head back and laughed, her teeth they were pointed, she had Demon teeth.

Everyone in that room went for her; they killed Demons before Gods any day. Even the allies of the traitors went for her their mistake.

Her eyes opened and she drew both of her swords and went to work, taking her time with the killing. The four in the middle never thought for one second that they had to move or get out of the way or this was our chance lets go.

No they watched, so many emotions running through them, the anger, the hatred at everyone in the room attacking her, the shock that she had snapped. They weren't even thinking oh the horror she's killing every fucking wannabe God in this place. They honestly didn't care about them; as soon as they raised their swords and weapons against her they hated them all and wished them to die.

Which in a way they were getting their wish because she was killing them all, all the ones who raised the weapons against her. And she was having fun too; they watched it and were so interested at what they were watching happen. It was a bonus when she didn't attack them and they didn't have to worry about dodging her blows which they knew was impossible.

Goku of course was almost wetting himself because he was so excited, like a kid in a candy store or toy store. He knew when he was older he would take lessons from her; he knew she would teach him. They were so close, really close like family. He looked up at Tenpou, Kenren and Konzen; they were watching it just like him. This was his family, and he would do anything to protect it. Just like she was doing, she was protecting them from all the bad people trying to hurt them. He wanted to protect everyone too.

He looked behind Konzen, his eyes grew wide, one of the bad, evil people that were trying to hurt his family was fixing to attack Konzen from behind! He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't. She was busy fighting all the others, he would protect his family, and he would.

He pushed Konzen out of the way and of course just Goku's luck his friend fell into his other friends, like pins in a bowling alley. He was distracted for a second but his attention came back when the evil guy was coming at him.

Konzen was about to yell, 'YOU FUCKING STUPID ASS MONKEY WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR' but didn't when he saw what was coming at the little monkey, who just then looked like a child taking on a giant. He shook his head and muttered, "no, no, this can't be happening, why now when we are so close?"

The guy was right on top of Goku and Goku didn't move, Konzen yelled, "GOKU!" The girl turned around and ran toward them, just in time too.

She was furious even more then before; all the ones that were still alive stopped and watched what she was doing to the one who would have killed Konzen if Goku didn't push him out of the way, and at the same time the one who would have killed her little precious monkey. He was going to fucking die and she was going to put all of her big sister's work to shame.

She threw her sword though him and pinned him to the wall. Her hand went to his neck and was pulling him up, his body sliding around the sword as he was being pulled up; his screams were so loud she laughed. She pushed him down, down toward the floor, and she bent her head to his ear and whispered, "If you think this is hell right now you haven't seen anything yet." She chuckled softly and stepped back.

"Is it the Gods way now to attack the enemy from behind and get cheap shots? To attack little children, is that part of a new way a code that I haven't heard about?" She heard a protest from Goku but giggled instead of replying.

She put her fingers to her mouth and licked each one till they were clean and then did the other. She laughed again; this was going to be so much fun.

She rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes and went completely still. Her arms rose and she moved them till her hands were forming a ball, energy surrounded her and went straight to her hands and formed the ball that her hands had shaped.

Tenpou gasped when he realized what she was doing, "NO, don't do that, you know what happens when you do that. You leave your body unguarded; your mind won't be there to defend it if the others attack STOP!"

She didn't listen but just smiled and sent the ball straight into the guy's body that was pinned to the wall by her sword. She looked frozen, her arms stayed where they were, didn't move, her body and head and eyes did the same.

The ones that heard Tenpou's last second yell, charged at her, the four, Konzen, Tenpou, Goku nor Kenren had time or the power to stop them from attacking her. But it seemed that those little details didn't matter. There seemed to be a shield around her every time one of those assholes got close they were thrown back into something, the wall, body, floor or the ceiling it didn't matter they were dead before they touched anything.

They, her friends, were wondering what she was doing inside of his mind, was she getting information or what? They looked at each other and knew they didn't want to know. They looked around at their enemies and wondered why they didn't attack, they should have known the answer it was obvious.

They were scared shitless, more then that really. Some had either wet themselves or shit themselves, but most had done something wether one of them or both it didn't matter.

Everyone in that room looked around and saw the damage she had done, how long had it been? She had killed nearly everyone and oh shit, here more Soldiers come. No one said anything as the new arrivals saw the damage and immediately thought the traitors did it, some were more observant and saw the blood soaked, blood drenched girl.

Most only saw the traitors and went for them, the others who were at least a little bit smarter went for the blood soaked and drenched girl. Both groups were stupid and ending dieing in the same way, it had seemed that there were two barriers or shields. One barrier or shield was around the traitors, Konzen, Goku, Kenren and Tenpou and one around the girl.

The smartest group of all didn't do anything which was like twenty percent of that group that just walked in, they asked and questioned what had happened, and most couldn't believe that this girl had did all of this. That was when the screams, moans and groans and every other unearthly sound came from the body of the soldier pinned to the war. He had come alive again; he was moving but the movement wasn't very good, it was like every time he moved any part of his body there was so much pain.

She laughed, but stopped and turned around with a frown on her face ass he looked around she looked at the fallen corpses, she titled her head as if she was thinking really hard about them and then her eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "I got it, more fools joined the fools who were already here and they tried another sneak attack on me and from what I can tell…they tried to do the same to them since I was 'gone'."

She shook her head and threw her hands up in the air and just said fools again, even that was interrupted by more of the horrible screaming. She just smiled and said, "So by the sounds of your screams you liked the little getaway I gave you, no need to thank me it was the least I could do since you not only tried to attack a defenseless God from behind and a child, that is pitiful, what the hell has been going on here during the training of the Army of Heaven's Soldiers?"

Konzen was about to knock her down a peg or two literally, but the others held him back, Goku kind of mad for the comment about him but laughing about the one about Konzen.

"Now if you have to know what I did I guess I can tell you, I mean your all going to die so what's the harm of telling you? I gathered my power and sent it into you, my mind really. I tortured you so good for five…hundred years. You felt it in your mind only at first but when I left so did you, but once you left that pain that you received in the 'torture mind room' was inflicting on this body, your real one. My sissy will be so proud when she realized what I have done."

"Umm…I don't think it's possible girly to torture someone so bad in five hundred years without killing them." Kenren said as he scratched his head.

She sighed and replied, "It actually is, my sissy went up to four hundred but she grew bored so she stopped and just killed him. It's a special technique to torture some past their limit almost to death but stop and then continue tomorrow, it's real simple it's…" Shakes head, "Nope I can't tell you sorry. I promised, not back to this."

She put her hand on the sword and he screamed bloody murder, well worse, like double bloody murder. Each scream that came after it just got worse and worse, those screams drove her on and on.

She was having such a good time, she was so into it she didn't see the four who she had come to protect. Their faces at the beginning were full of wonder and respect but now enough was enough.

"Come on girly just kill him and get it over with." Kenren said in a laid back voice, well that is like his voice always is, but even though everything inside of him screamed different things, some wanted to see it go on, they needed to be tortured for what had happened, but one side said enough is enough. He agreed with the part that screamed enough is enough.

"Yes, I quiet agree, I think its time you stopped, come on." Tenpou said softly, but there was a little command in there as well. Tenpou had the same battle inside him as well, but of course he is so good with children he said, well he thought he said it like he should.

"Come on stop it already damnit, those screams are getting on my last nerve damnit!" Konzen didn't hide or try to act anything he didn't care for torture really, sometimes people deserved it, like this dude for being so damn stupid but those screams were driving him up the wall. They had to stop.

None of their voices seem to get through, none of them, the screams just kept on getting louder and louder more wilder by the second.

How were they going to stop her? No one in the room was as strong as her; they could see by the amount of blood and so many dead bodies everywhere, they didn't have a chance. Not even Goku was that strong when he took off that gold headband.

What were they going to do? They had to do it quick. They didn't want this to happen but it did.

Goku walked out of the bubble toward her, Tenpou, Kenren and Konzen tried to go after him but they couldn't, they knew he couldn't hear the voices over the screaming so that was useless, they just prayed she didn't kill him while she was in bloodlust.

Goku walked up to her, all of the Soldiers of the Army of Heaven just watched, they knew he must have had big balls just to leave the bubble, he wasn't even scared. He wasn't even wincing because of the sound of the screams.

She had pulled her sword out of the guy who was pinned to the wall. He had fallen and was on his back lying down as she ripped into him, tearing him apart.

He stood right behind her, as he said quietly that no one but her could hear him, two words made her slow down her slashing and tearing, "That's enough."

The screaming level went down, so now you could hear his words even though they were soft spoken, no one had ever heard him speak so sweetly, kindly, and soft ever at all. He took another step and continued.

"Come on you monkey lover, stop, you have hurt him enough kill him get it over with but stop his screaming, it hurts my ears." He hugged her.

She froze, the screams stopped, everyone who was watching was just beyond stunned, no ones words had gotten to her, but his did? And he even got close enough to hug her, to touch her and she even let him.

She turned to stare into his eyes and then she completely broke down in his arms. She said some things but no one could hear them, well they could but they couldn't make them out. She was crying, the strongest person Tenpou, Konzen and Kenren ever knew, had broken down and cried in the monkey's arms. She had only listened to him, what was going on?

They did catch some something, "They all died, and I was forced to betray you, just to save you. I'm so sorry, then I came back and was so sick of just doing nothing, I broke all rules, little monkey, look at the damage I have done with breaking all of the rules, damnit all!"

He smiled and shushed her, telling her everything was going to okay, while listening to his words she could feel, she could hope that everything would be okay, that it was a dream that she had, the one about them dieing and her sealing him away, taking his memories everything away from him, hurting him so deeply.

She looked up through her wet, tear stained eyes into his and said, "I am so sorry, I did so much, I betrayed you, damnit all. I didn't mean to, I couldn't stand what they were going to do to you. They took away your memory, sealed you away. I'm sorry I did it, I knew you would want anyone to do it, even though you trusted me I still I did it. I let them die, those damn rules. I didn't do anything, I betrayed you, and I killed so many. I just couldn't stand back and watch this happen, I already did that and you don't know how much I regret that, you all trust me and I betray you so deeply. I just snapped I don't know what happened, I just saw you all dead before my eyes and I couldn't handle it. I am so sorry."

He hugged her tighter, she just couldn't handle everything he knew that. She thought she betrayed them, as if she could ever do that. They all knew about the rules she had to follow, they understood. He was the one who couldn't handle this. Goku knew he wouldn't last much longer holding her like this.

Here she was the strongest woman, the strongest person they all knew and here she was crying, crying her eyes out, in his arms. Why him he asked himself, why was it just his words that got through to her when none of the others did? Why him? Did she care for him so much that the mere sound of his voice reached so deeply in her that it went past the bloodlust?

Though he knew that this wasn't just bloodlust, not average, ordinary bloodlust, no this was something much, much worse. He knew that something must have happened, and did she just say? She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't betray them, she couldn't, wouldn't stand by and let them die. He knew what had happened.

He knew she had the power to see the future, because sometimes she would be playing or talking with them all and then BAMM she would just freeze up and go still. Her eyes told you everything, her shock horror that was the only times they could really see her emotions. Goku knew she could see the future, maybe that was what had happened, or was it something more? Could she really do what she just said she could do? She came back…did that mean she could go back in time? He shook his head inside of his mind, he couldn't think about what she could do that didn't matter, he knew she was powerful, but the thing that shocked him the most was her overflow of emotions, he knew the others had noticed it too.

She had always, always never had emotions, not her true ones anyway. She always hid them; she hid them behind jokes, laughter, and always playing around. But what did she do just now? She let them out, she showed them to him, him. She let him see everything right then, all her weakness, she confessed to betraying them, even though he knew it wasn't like that.

As he held her close, hugging her tightly, squeezing gently like was so precious, that one wrong movement and she would break, which was the truth, she was on the edge. He had to be very, very careful.

But why, he kept asking himself, why him? He knew the answer already. Did she know about that part, deep, deep inside his soul somewhere that lived for her, breathed for her, loved her? He knew he couldn't, he was a child. This wasn't right, she was way out of his league, and how could he love her? It wasn't like she could love him back.

He had known her all of his life, since the moment he was born, that was the first thing he saw, was her face. He at first thought she was his mother, she cared for him, played with him, protected him from anyone or anything till he could do it himself. She had been with him all this time, all his life, if anything stood between them it was there ages, he knew neither of them cared about power.

Also there was the fact she didn't let anyone in, something must have happened that made her put so many barriers around her heart to keep everyone away.

How more could they be more different? He had heard once when he was sneaking around the Palace, two Guards were talking about her it seemed she had just walked into the Jade Emperor's council room where Nataku and his father were talking with the Emperor yet she walked in and talked like the were equals which they were.

They talked about how she could have been the Jade Emperor but chose not to, whether she declined because she had more important duties somewhere else to someone else was something they didn't know, but they did know she hated and didn't want all the responsibilities and duties that went with being Emperor.

Then they started to talk about the Army of Heaven and her name popped back up, it was said she was the strongest warrior to ever be in the Army. That her power alone could have made her Emperor, but again she just didn't want to be, maybe Goku thought it was her rules, the ones she had to go by, she had to follow.

He knew that none of these facts matter to that part deep inside of him, the other part the one that lived in the harsh world of reality, knew the facts were different. He couldn't have her, not only because the age thing but because he was a child. How could she love this child? He was a heretic, evil he had heard what everyone in Heaven had called him, but he knew in that deep part inside of him that lived for her, breathed for her, loved her knew that she liked him despite all of that.

Wait, if she didn't feel anything for him why did she break down like this in front of him? Why? Why was he the only one who got she confessed everything to, the only one she let see this side of her, weakness. Something she never showed anybody, because…that's it.

Slowly, very slowly she had started to come out of her shell, to drop those barriers. Ever since she had met him, she began to show a little here and there of the real her. Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou helped she trusted them just like they trusted her, same with Goku. But Goku was the one she had opened up more to, why if she didn't care for him as he thought she did?

Was it through Goku and their friendship that started melting the ice around her heart or was it her love for him that was melting that frozen heart of ice? He didn't know but right now that didn't matter, the only thing that matter was her, and getting her back under control.

She was out of sorts, she wasn't herself, too many emotions had been let loose in her, all of the emotions she had sealed and blocked away, and well they had come back with a vengeance. And the saying is true, 'paybacks a bitch.'

She couldn't control them because she didn't know she had them in a sense, they had started to come back slowly, she wasn't ready for all of them to come back at once and not only that but they were intensified. It was too much for her to take so she snapped, and he was the only thing between her and the edge and he knew if she snapped again he couldn't bring her back till she was through. But the damage she did, he wonder could it be repaired? What would she do to herself? Could she forgive herself? When he hugged her after she had frozen when he spoke to her, he saw everything she did, every kill, all the damage, and he felt it all, all the pain everything as if it was his own. He knew that she couldn't, wouldn't be able to handle it.

He felt and heard her sobs slow down a little, which was good. But something happened that no one had expected. They both felt something; something bad was going to happen. She slowly raised her head off his chest and looked into his eyes, they both saw it in each other's eyes, and knew they both felt it. Something bad was about to happen,

Then they felt it, they turned around to their friends and saw something that froze them and they couldn't move, they would regret it later, but they couldn't move, speak or make a sound.

Three Soldiers came up behind Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou. Three Soldiers, three swords, three sword movements, three deaths, it all happened so fast too.

Konzen got a sword split him in half, head to middle of his body; Kenren got the sword from right shoulder straight on through angle style to the other side of his body; Tenpou at the last second turned his head but he still got sliced from one side of his waist to the other.

She couldn't move and neither could he, they couldn't speak nor make a sound. But it was too late, their friends, the ones who meant everything to them were dead, she snapped again, this time Goku did nothing. Even if he wanted to he knew he couldn't. Right then he wouldn't have stopped her even if she destroyed the entire universe, he didn't care. He wanted to kill those bastards, but he couldn't do anything. She was the one getting his revenge so he knew it would work out.

He wanted to help her though, he wanted to kill them too, his only friends were dead now, and the woman he loved had snapped and was killing everyone and everything in Heaven and he wouldn't stop her for anything. He wanted this just as much as she did, and damnit all he had finally gotten her to calm down and now this, but it didn't matter. He smiled as he watched her kill them all, it seemed so much fun, he wanted to do it too, but knew it would only last a moment and he wanted something that last longer then that.

**M**

She screamed as she threw herself forward out from her sleeping position in her bed, she had just woken up and yet she was trembling so badly, shaking so violently.

Damnit all, I knew it was a dream, but it was so real, like it really happened, like it wasn't a dream, but that isn't possible, why am I shaking and why is my body reacting the way it had in the dream?

That was partly a lie, it wasn't acting like it did in the dream, and it was acting much, much worse. Every emotion, every shake, every tremble, was ten times worse. Everything that happened in the dream, no nightmare, it wasn't a nightmare; you didn't wake up from nightmares and feel this. This was impossible. But one thing she did know as she jumped out of bed and let her mind slowly slip into the void and becoming blank. It was time to have revenge, revenge for her and for the people who meant so much to her, now and then.

She was going to have some fun carrying out her vengeance. It was going to rain blood as she had fun committing murder and more murders.

**M**

Goku screamed as he fell off the bed, he had just woken from something far worse then a nightmare, it was way worse. The nightmare was weird, he woke up trembling and shaking just as the girl in his dream was, his emotions the same as hers yet it wasn't as magnified. It was less intense then hers.

When he was in the dream he knew everything that was going on, now it was vague, distance like a fleeting dream he had long, long ago. Half of him wished for it to come back, because the girl who he felt so much for, she grabbed that Goku and whispered and confessed everything to him, she opened up to that Goku. Yet the other part wanted to stay with reality.

The dream, the memories everything was so important to him, yet he felt that what he forgot he could forget because of what he had now, he felt such strong emotions, most of them he couldn't and still can't describe when those three friends who meant everything to him died. His first friends, and…the sun, Goku didn't understand why would they take away his sun? Why would the take away her? She meant so much to him, so why would they take her away from him? Who was she? Did he know her now?

That was when the door burst open, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai came running in their weapons cocked and ready to fire and kill whoever had made their friend scream so horribly. As they looked around the room they couldn't see the enemy, yet they knew something was here they could tell.

Sanzo checked the room, "Goku, what happened?"

Gojyo checked the window and outside and came back in, "Yo, monkey brains what's wrong? Why did you scream like a pussy just then ay?" he had wanted to rally him up but it didn't work, Goku just sat there on the floor next to the bed, staring at his hands.

Hakkai ran to Goku and checked him over and couldn't find anything wrong with him, "Goku, are you okay? What's wrong why won't you talk to us?"

Sanzo and Gojyo checked the entire Inn and the surroundings to see if anything was controlling Goku but they didn't see or sense anything so they went back to the room. Hakkai didn't make any progress with Goku.

They knew something had to be wrong with the monkey. He didn't talk, move, or say he was hungry. They could see the trembling and the shaking as well as feel something in this room. They didn't know what to do, but finally the answer came, in the glow of bright light.

It was the Merciful Goddess, she had come to tell them something important and then leave quickly, and she had to hurry.

"Okay, I don't have time but here is what's happening. Goku was in a dream fueled by power, her power. Something deep inside her is trying to wake up and it used that power to create a dream, it didn't mean to drag Goku in, but I wouldn't bet that you guys left didn't have part of that weird dream too. It touched us all. Anyway in a couple of hours he will be fine, but I am warning you now. Some big shit is going down be warned, you can't stop it. If we can't stop it then we just have to let it run its course no matter how many die. Now get some sleep, you won't be getting a good night's sleep anytime soon I think. Ta, Ta Boys!"

With that said she left and it left Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo with more questions coming then answers going. True to her word, in a couple of hours time he was getting better he spoke two words, while staring out the window from the bed, (they had moved him onto the bed before the Merciful Goddess had come).

"Kat…Love."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUHTORS NOTE:**** I will update this every now and then when I am in the mood (see profile for details on the stories and when I will update them)**

**Murder and More Murders**

**Chapter 2**

She traveled through the Castle ignoring those damn Demons that were guarding it. Well she tried to, but they were being dumb asses and got in her way. Her eyes were black and were glazed over. She had a mission and this was where she was going to carry out a part of it.

If you asked her what happened after she blew the doors to the Castle off, she couldn't really tell you. She kind of blacked out, but was still in control of everything. She would also tell you she knows that sounds weird but it was true all the same.

She ignored those who ignored her, she had no time for weaklings, but that was all this Castle was full of. Those that attacked her were weak and so were the ones who didn't attack her. It was defiantly a no win situation there. Those that were weak and clinged to their lives didn't matter to her. None of these stupid, weak, pitiful Demons were any use to her. Why should they be? They were just low level Demons after all; all that mattered to her were the strong. They were far from strong.

The resistance though, it seemed odd to her, that they had stopped. The closer she got to the center of the Castle the fewer Demons—that shouldn't be called Demons—tried to stop her. She was glad because she would finally have to stop looking at those weak things. That was one thing she hated, she hated weak Demons, Gods it didn't matter she hated being around them.

Anyway, when it stopped completely she was worried and suspicious. Many thoughts entered her head, trying to explain why they had stopped trying to have a go at her. It wasn't that she didn't mind killing them, it was fun, it just fueled her rage even more, but it wasn't right, they had stopped sending anyone.

Was it because they had found out who she was? Or was it because they wanted to gang up on her and try a shot a killing her then? Were they going to surprise her with a surprise attack? Of course she had other thoughts as well, but those let's just say were too gory or…bad, that wasn't even the right word to describe it.

What she was thinking about can't be said here. Of course those ideas and thoughts that can't be said or repeated were what _she_ was planning on doing. She was planning on doing so many horrible things to those that had hurt her and the ones she cared about. She would have her revenge if it was the last thing she did.

Finally, after what seemed like so long, she had made it to the center of the Castle where the ones who held power were there. It seemed to take so long to get there for her because all those pitiful things that shouldn't be called Demons were in her way. She destroyed them all, the ones that were cowards and didn't do shit as she walked right passed them, they were nothing, and would also be nothing.

She threw the huge doors in front of her open and she saw someone she hadn't see in five hundred years, someone who had been sealed away by a friend of hers. It was sad how everyone was connected; it was sad how she had friends on both sides who were enemies of each other.

Her friend, who had wanted to become her lover at one time, why, because he was in love with her but sadly for him, she didn't love him beyond that of a friend. He accepted this after what she chose not to remember happened.

"Kougaiji," Kat cried as she ran into his outstretched arms. As soon as she saw him she seem to forget all about her bloodlust, her anger, her vengeance, everything. She had forgotten what had made her older sister a little happy and proud of her. But just as soon as Kat had forgotten it, so did the pride that her elder sister felt for her young sister. It was a little sad to her (the older sister), all that potential, all that chaos and whoops it went out the window. Oh well she knew it would be back before long. All those emotions weren't in check; just the slightest thing would cause her to remember and then bamm! It would be even worse then before. It was just a matter of time.

He laughed as he spun her around, finally after their hug was through they pulled apart, it was then she gasped, she had just realized what she had done, the horror of it. She was really upset about it too, how could she do that to him?

"Oh no, Kou, look at what I did to you, I got blood all over you…where did this blood come from in the first place? I'm not bleeding, nor is this human blood." She sniffed it, "It's not the blood of the Gods...its Demon blood."

Kou's 'mother' stepped forward and tired to slap her, which didn't happen because Kou grabbed her hand and pushed her back. "Don't look at me like that, 'mother'. I just saved your ass, now just tell her what you wanted to, and make it quick, as you can see she is unstable." He whispered in her ear as he stepped back toward Kat.

His 'mother' glared at Kat and said in her most hatefully voice, "That is the blood of my Guards and Minions! I don't care who you are, how dare you kill them?"

That was when Kat remembered what she had done, what she was planning on doing. Her eyes went back to black. The air picked up around her and both Demon's stepped back and away from her.

_**MM**_

Goku gasped, he felt what just happened he felt her. He jumped out of the Jeep not caring about how it was going to stop and turn around. He didn't care about how far they went without him; he didn't really care about the Demon, the Half-Demon, or the Human Priest that was inside of the Jeep at this moment and time. All he could think about, fuck all he could feel was her and what she was feeling.

When they actually came back to him he had gotten his bearings, and he separated his emotions from her emotions. Her thoughts from his thought, her from him, but he could still fell her. But at least he knew what wasn't him anymore.

The Sanzo party didn't get too close to him, nor did talk to him. They just waited for him to speak, this was his problem. They weren't the nosy type…most of the time.

"Damn it!" he slammed his fist into the tree next to him; the ones with him winced as the tree died and fell over. "She had finally got calmed down, but that stupid ass bitch," he growled.

Goku turned to his friend Sanzo and said, "We have to go that way." He pointed to the direction he was facing and the direction she was in. The party of friends went in the direction he pointed not asking anything, it was him the Goddess was talking to before. They just needed to get there as quick as possible.

_**MM**_

"How dare I? You have no place to talk to me like that, hell you have no place to talk to me at all! You have no fucking rank on me so don't you even fucking try stupid ass bitch." It seemed she or he well lets just state it simply, they spoke like each other, they were that close, her and Goku.

Kat raised her hand, but Kou lightly touched it. "Kat, please tell me why you have snapped, maybe I can help."

Her eyes froze and so did her body. Kou knew she had sensed something; she grabbed her head, and was breathing really quickly. Yeah, she had sensed something all right, he didn't touch her, because he knew it was soon be over, and it was. Seconds later she moved.

She took a step back and raised a finger and traced a box in the air, like she was outlining a screen. Then when that was done wrote the words, image and vision in it.

The screen or box formed an image. It was a meeting that was taking place in Heaven. It seemed the Gods were debating something or someone. Well what they were really doing was debating on how to deal with that someone.

The Leader of the Southern Army of Heaven raised his hand to speak and then rose. "We need to mobilize everyone in the Army and kill her now. Now before she is fully aware of all the power she has, for she had sealed and suppressed it for so many centuries. She doesn't know how to use it. She is weak from her inactive status for five hundred years. She is weak, let us strike now."

The crowd roared with approval, but it went silent when the Merciful Goddess stood up and spoke.

"You attack her and you all will die its suicide. Have you not heard about what she did when she was leading the whole Army of Heaven? When she was in charge of all of it? She almost completely wiped out the Demon race as a whole. Don't you think that if she wanted to she could destroy us all? What do you think she could do if she had a grudge? She had vengeance, a revenge to carry out?"

"You say that only because she is your sister, you wish to protect her."

"Yes, she is my sister; do I wish to protect her? All older sisters wish this, but this brat doesn't need it, she is powerful enough to do it herself. I say it because she is more powerful is all—"

She smiled as she cut herself off. She turned to her side and waved at Kat, who was watching from that angle. When she did that Kat inside of a screen or box whatever you want to call it, appeared.

"Hello sister! If I didn't know better I would say you're protecting these bastards here, who made my life a living hell—" Kat was cut off.

Kat turned around and said, "Shit" and the screen disappeared.

Kat turned around and saw a woman bathed in red, it was blood. Her legs were covered with it, her arms every part of her, even her breasts, the V between her legs. Every part of her body was covered in blood. That was why she didn't wear clothes much. She always was covered in blood so why should she wear clothes? And this wasn't an exception.

Kou blushed madly, wanting to be polite and look away for this was someone Kat knew, but didn't because he could, his eyes were drawn to her body, her full, luscious breasts. They were big too, her juicy legs and thighs. He wondered if she was covered in blood down there. As he continued to stare at her he wondered many things, one he would never ask her, well two actually if the first was a yes.

He wanted to ask her if she was a virgin…if she was he wanted to fuck her, plunge his dick into her and start pumping away. Continue thrusting and thrusting into her, spilling more blood on her as he ripped through her virginity barrier. He had to admit she looked fucking sexy with all that blood covering her; he was getting a hard on just looking at her. Though he knew even she wasn't one, he still wanted to slam his dick into her and fuck the hell out of her. Why he had no clue, he still loved Kat but this woman…he was lusting after her, he laughed on the inside. But it didn't stop him from getting harder and harder for her.

Both Kat and the woman covered in blood were obvious of him and his reactions. When the woman moved you saw a chain in her left hand and a knife in the other, Kou knew right away that she was a torturer. He wondered if she liked her sex that way too.

The woman smiled and waved at Kat, "Hello, Love!" she giggled too as she said this.

Kat glared and said, "I told you never to call me that…"Kat smirked and finished, "Joy."

The woman moaned as she frowned, "And don't call me that either. Even though they are our names, we still hate them sigh. I just want to say I am so proud of you little sister. Finally you have seen what I have seen since we were kids. I knew you would follow me, not Mercy."

They giggled, "I always knew you would teehee! Call it sister's intuition, if you will."

Kou, as he heard what the woman covered in blood said…Kat becoming a torturer? Her being naked covered in blood like that? No one knew how that turned him on even more the woman Kat called Joy.

With that said she was gone, and Kat turned to Kou, who was trying to get his body under control. When she was under control herself she spoke to him. It didn't help that the chat she had with Joy only intensified her need for blood, death.

"Now, we need to get down to business my old friend. I am raging war on the Gods. This is a revenge war; I will have my vengeance against them for what they did five hundred years ago. I will destroy them for everything they did and made me do!"

Kou looked at her, his eyes confused, this was defiantly a turn off, though he loved seeing her in battle, and the thought of her covered in blood…he had to stop thinking about that and reply.

"This isn't you Kat." Kou replied.

"What isn't me? WHAT AM I IN THE FIRST PLACE? I am going to wipe those fucking Gods off the face of this Earth and beyond. Everyone against me will die a fucking horrible death and I will put my sister to shame, she is the best torturer after all, it will be so fun after I get through with them all."

She smiled that smiled he remembered she used when she was really going to do something bad.

"I will have my revenge on them for all the pain, every fucking thing they did to me and those I care for. Look what they did to you. They sealed you away, for what? That caused that bitch over there–who will fuck anything—to unseal you and use you to unseal your father. Which I don't care about, though if I think about it I don't like him, look at what he did to Nataku. He hurt him so bad. I SHOULD KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER! HE IS PART OF THE LIVING HELL I LIVE IN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **HEY! Sorry it has been so long, sweatdrop , this is chapter 3! I have not edited this, so be warned. I am planning on dissing out three chapters for three different stories today so I can start on Meet your Match later.

NEWS: I will started a new saiyuki fic, with someone else. I will be co-author and beta-reader for it. When it is actually posted, its in planning/writting stage I will put the title, link, author name etc. ONWARDS READ AND ENJOY! IT HAS BEEN EDITIED!!

**Murder and More Murder**

**Chapter 3**

Kougaiji did the only that he could think of to calm her down. He kissed her; it had worked in the past to get her to calm down, thought he would admit it wasn't smart. He knew what was going to happen next. He was going to stare into her eyes and watch the anger boil down with shock, that was what he saw inside of her eyes. Then she would fully realize what happened and hit him. Maybe not hard but she would hit him and send him flying and in the process knock him out.

That was what exactly happened! He stared into her eyes and then after seeing what he knew he would see, he braced himself for being hit and knocked out. Two seconds later, he was on the ground a little away twitching from the shock of the wall that he was thrown into.

Kougaiji's 'mother' saw this she laughed, it just made Kat shake her head. She turned the ugly woman…Demon. She had never liked her, she had told Kou's father not to go anywhere near her, but that Demon never listened to her….it was only when it came to this woman though, any other matter and he always listened to her. Soon after she told him that he took her as his mistress. Oh how Kat wanted to kick his ass, but she refrained for doing so.

Kat sighed and took a breath, she had to calm down, forget the past. Except she couldn't forget the past, she remembered all the horrible things they did to those she cared for and loved. She was going to get revenge and it was going to be so sweet.

Kat then heard a voice inside of her head, a memory if you will. She was talking to Tenpou, he had gotten mad and was ready to kill a whole bunch of people and she just bonked him over the head and whispered a few words into his ear, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

That made her calm down, she was right of course, it was best served cold. She had to calm down and think about this, if she thought everything through then she wouldn't mess up, she couldn't mess this up. She probably had one shot at this, and one shot only. She had to think carefully.

Kat closed her eyes and just breathed; the Demon lady beside her didn't do anything but stare. That was all she could do really. She knew what this girl could do; she had seen it firsthand herself during the Demon and God War, more than five hundred years ago. Maybe it was around seven hundred or eight hundred. She was a Demon herself, she slaughter more than half the Demon's by herself and then what she did to the God's when it was there turn? Whenever she thought about she had nightmares.

So when the little girl—who was standing in front of her— had killed millions upon millions of Gods and Demons alike, she left her alone. A few seconds later, Kat opened her eyes, they were back to their original color, and they weren't black no more. It seemed she had calmed down, finally.

She turned to the Demon Lady, "I have a proposition for you. You want those scrolls don't you?"

The Demon Lady who made Kou call her his mother, nodded. "Yes, I need all of them to resurrect my…husband. Kou's father, but you already knew that didn't you?"

Kat nodded, it seemed that this poor excuse for a Demon was a smart one. "I know a way to get them all, well, let me rephrase that. There is a section in Heaven where they have the locations of all scrolls. You get into there, it tells you who has them and where they are headed and where from. They update them every week or so. So what do you say? Do you want little scroll that tells you where they are?"

The Demon Lady nodded slowly, there had to be a catch and she wanted to know what the hell it was. "What is the catch? What is it that you want me to do? What do I have to do to get you to go get that scroll for me?"

Kat looked at her funny and then laughed, "You're joking right? I thought you were smart, and you still don't get it?"

The Demon Lady knew she should have been insulted, but she honestly was curious to see what little bit that she had overlooked as they talked this whole time. She went over what she knew, this girl wanted revenge and she had considered for a moment to destroy her beloved…husband. That was it, she wanted revenge! And she was going to use her—the Demon Lady—to get what she wanted.

The Demon Lady let out her breath, "What do you want? How am I supposed to help you with your quest for revenge?"

Kat looked dumbfounded, "Are you joking, you still don't get it? You really are dumb! Do you not even know who I am getting revenge against? Or did you not hear that part?"

This stupid ass bitch! How easy she made her mad, how easy she made her remember the bloodlust, her real revenge, and the feelings. She had to forget her own rules during this vengeance plan. She had to forget them if she was going to go through with this, she couldn't, no wouldn't let the past repeat. Every time she thought that she had to calm down and think about it, she seems to forget about, or she just lost all will to do it. She would sit there and try to plan her revenge but it just isn't the same when you actually have the feelings for it. Having the feelings for it makes it easier. And everyone knew that she wanted it to be easy, she wanted to get to the part where she killed, and bathed in the blood!

MMM

Goku was about to pull out his hair, God this girl had too many mood swings, "Is this girl PMSing? First she is all in bloodlust mode, and then she calms down. Then that stupid ass bitch HAD to make her mad, and then she calms down. She remembers that, 'revenge is a dish best served cold,' but that went down the drain as well. That…I don't even know what to call her! Anyway the stupid evil lady got her mad again and she went back into the mood she was in before. WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

"But why, little Goku? Don't you want her to be happy?" a voice out of nowhere said, the Sanzo party turned to where that voice came from. It was a lady in front of them, and damn she was naked. But they knew that what she was covered in was blood. That was this girl's clothes, the blood that surrounded her.

Goku sniffed, "That blood…it isn't from one person."

The woman clapped, "Yaa, the monkey still has his nose! Your right it isn't, heehee I have tortured a lot of people today, and I believe I did some right after I saw my little sister and then came here. A little snack you could say."

She smiled, and Goku fell off the Jeep. He looked at the woman and just stared, "You are not Kat…but that smile, the blood on you. IT all looks like her."

The woman's eyes widened as she heard those words that Goku spoke. "So you remember her eh?"

Goku nodded, "Just bits and pieces, but it is coming back. She needs me, and yet I can't be there, she is calling for me DAMN IT ALL!" he banged his fist on the ground and it shook. Like a mini earthquake.

The woman knelt down in front of Goku, "I feel your pain and this isn't the pain I want to feel. I love seeing others in pain, but not you little one. Blame it on the connection we sisters have. If you tell me my name I will lead you to her. I will teleport you all too where she is. But if you don't know my name you will have to get there on your own, and that will take months."

She put her hand under his chin and lifted his face up so it was level with hers. Her name, he knew this was one of Kat's sisters.

"Kat had three sisters, one was a Demon and one was a Goddess. The Goddess was the Merciful Goddess, so this sister in front of us has to be the Demon. Kat was a mixture of the two, yet it always amazed me, you know how it was possible. She was a full-blooded Demon and yet she was a pure Goddess at the same time. I never understood how that worked." Sanzo said.

The woman next to Goku stood up and laughed, "It seems you remember some Konzen. I guess my little sister's control on your memories is slipping. Once she fully loses control you will have all of your memories back, if not before then."

Goku thought about what was being said. Kat always told him that their real names, they hated. They were liked insults to them. Something they could never have, thought Goku had proven Kat wrong about her name…Love. Goku had given Kat love, something she thought she could never have. She had to have told him once, about her sister's names.

The Merciful Goddess had to do with her name. THAT WAS IT! He remembered the names she told him. They were virtues. Love, Joy, Mercy, those were there names. Goku looked at the woman…Demon.

"How you figured out my name little one yet?" she asked, standing there with that smile on her face, and the blood all over her. If he honestly didn't know it wasn't her he would think it was his Kat.

"Your name is either Mercy or Joy. But I have to pick one don't I?" Goku asked he knew the answer before he voiced the question out. She nodded, "You have to pick one. And remember you only get one chance, little monkey."

He didn't have to be told that, he closed his eyes and cursed, he needed that name!

_What name? Maybe I can help, I did tell you once upon a time to call me if you needed me. _

Goku froze; there was a shocked expression on his face. Was this her? Was this the girl he dreamed of? Was this the girl he remembered from five hundred years ago? Was this the girl he fell in love with and changed her life forever?

_Heehee, if you want to say those things about me then do so, but I can kind of busy love, so whose name do you need? I won't ask what for, because I don't need to know. If you wanted to tell me, then that is your choice, I won't pry. _

This was the girl he loved, so kind and gentle and child even. That was who she really was, she was immature, always loved to play. She may be sadistic sometimes, or wanted to kill every once in a while but she was so sweet and gentle and so overprotective to those she cared for. She would do anything for them, just like he would.

_I need help, I ask for it. There is the woman…a Demon really. She will give us what we want if we tell her, her name. She is a torturer—_

_If she is a torture…then that means she has a name for that. This woman or Demon as you call her, probably has lots of names. Titles maybe, or nicknames any will do. Did she specify? Did she say which name she wanted? Or did she just say tell her a name?_

Goku thought for a moment, he didn't really have time to think, Kat needed to get back to what she was doing. She said she was a little busy after all.

_Nope, she said just give her a name. _

_GREAT! If she is a torture, then that means she has many names. But lucky for us, they go in a system. Like ranks and levels, you have to get past each and every one of them to get to the next one. The lowest is Cutter. When you master the art of Cutting, they give you that name. Use it; it should work, if it doesn't show me a picture of her. I most likely know her, since I have ranks of my own in the torture system. _

_Thanks Kat, I will be with you as soon as I can, alright?_

_Of course, I was wondering when that would come up! See you then, promise I won't start without you!_

Goku looked at the Demon person in front of him; this was the sister of Kat, why didn't he tell her that? She was looking at him funny, like she couldn't tell something.

"Were you talking to someone, it was just a second or five, but I could have sworn…" She trailed off; it was as if she couldn't put her finger on it. "I know it...I just can't think of the name. Oh well, tell me have you figure out my name yet?"

Goku nodded, "Cutter." Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Kat's sister fell to the ground with sweat drops on their heads. Sanzo went up to Goku when he got back up and hit him over the head with the paper fan and continue to hit him. "You…stupid…ass…monkey…how…did you get…Cutter from…Joy and Mercy?"

The woman Demon person looked at Goku and smiled, "I guess I need to be smarter when I give questions out like that. That surprised, I haven't heard someone call me that in centuries."

Everyone froze, except the Demon covered in blood in front of them. "Once you get passed that rank, and get another one, they don't call you that anymore. Heehee, good one, and for that I will tell you the name I was looking for. It was Joy. And as promised I will teleport you there. Have fun!"

In a flash they were in some kind of Castle, and they looked around and there was a blood puddle on the ground to the left, like there was one where they just were. It seemed that Kat was still in the same place that she was when her sister visited her.

Goku and the gang looked around to try to find her; they found her by her voice. They turned around and heard words that made their blood run cold.

"If you were so stupid to not get it here it is I lead you to the scroll that leads you to all the other scrolls that you don't have. I want some of your army, some of you men. I want them to storm Heaven's Gates with me to destroy the Gods. I want my revenge and by George I will have it."

Now, you can't tell me that you expected that ending. Well hope you like, don't know when I will edit this, or next chapter will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: **finally this is over. THANKS A BUNCH TO THOSE THAT HAVE STUCK WITH ME. This is the final chapter. I have planned to actually SPOLIER storm the heavens but when i started writting this i couldn't do it, sorry. TAK, i know u aren't reading this, but ur man Homura is in here! And like i promised he doesn't die...yet. Anyway ENJOY!

**Murder and More Murder**

**Chapter 4**

Goku should have been shocked, but he wasn't. He had started getting back his memories from five hundred years ago ever since that dream that he shared with Kat. The others were shocked; they of course haven't remembered anything.

_That is probably because I didn't seal away their memories. When they were reborn they were stripped of it, but yours were just sealed away._

As soon as Kat had finished, she rushed over to glomp Goku playfully. She giggled into his startled face, and they were all shocked even more. How could this girl who was planning on destroying the Gods be so…childish?

They heard an ahem, and she turned around. "Party pooper, anyway Kou should be waking up soon. Then he will be the one to pick the ones who will be in my army. I will make a map for you, but if you prefer totake you there myself."

The Demon Lady gave her a look, and responded, "I will not be the one going to get the scroll. My son, Kou—"

Then there was a _smack!_, Kat had appeared in front of her so fast she didn't even see it, and slapped the hell out of her, cutting off her protest. "How dare you…you evil, sadistic bitch! You make Kou do all the work and then you still don't free his mother. Well this is the last straw; I am putting a stop to it now!"

The Demon Lady cradled her face, "No…you can't take him away from me. We had a deal. He helps me revive his father and I will free his mother."

Kat's eyes started going darker. "And here is the new deal, you want something do you do your own shit. I will be freeing Kou's mom when he wakes up."

That was when the Demon Lady started threatening to back out of their deal. That just made Kat more pissed. She turned on the lady, "You realize I can and will be happy to kill you now. Then Kou can take over and I won't need you. He won't even need those damn scrolls if I kill you. So what is it going to be? Death and I win in all counts, or you live and shut the fuck up?"

The Demon Lady walked away, obviously choosing to live, the smartest thing she had done all day. Kou woke up and Kat shipped over to where he was. She knelt down beside him, "You know you wouldn't have been knocked out if you didn't kiss me. Now, I think maybe Goku wants to kill you. Anyway your 'mother' is out of the way. And on a happier, note your mother, real one here, and I am going to free her in a few minutes. What do you say about that?"

Kou didn't know what to say, and he let her help him up. With Goku assisting them they walked to where she was imprisoned.

If you asked Kat what happened after she entered that room, she couldn't have told you. As soon as she entered that room she blacked out, and so did the other two. But for some reason when it was over she had cuts over her body and a pair of scissors in her hand.

She gave Kou's mom some medicine and then put her to sleep. She and the others that were with her went back to find Gojyo and Sanzo at each other's throats. A sigh made them all go still. They knew it was hers, and when they saw her shake her head at them they stopped and backed away from each other.

She looked at them all and said, "Raise your hand if you are going to go with me."

Goku raised his, but that was only because he didn't want her going alone with Kou. He didn't want to know what he would have to do to the Demon because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He already wanted to kill him for kissing Kat the first time.

She sighed, "I knew you wouldn't want to, I mean you were all Gods yourselves at one point and time."

She turned around for a moment and paused. "Something is coming, three people, three Gods, but I don't know whether or not they want to fight…" her voice trailed off as the anticipated trio arrived.

She smiled and shook her head, "So have you come to help me or try to kill me Homura? I actually would want your help; I mean we are the same are we not? Brothers and sister hated by those stupid narrow minded and sighted Gods, well aren't we?"

Homura nodded, "I was told to come here and stop you whether it was killing or talking. But I think it would be more fun to…play with you then to fight with you."

Kat nodded, "And those three are with you as well?" she asked.

Homura nodded, "I also wanted your help with something."

Kat looked down, "I know what it is you ask of me Homura. That was one of the things I was planning on doing. Nataku…will be coming with us. And I will heal that idiot, and kill those other bastards."

Homura nodded, "Then what will you have us do? "

"Nothing, call off this whole damn thing, it's stupid and you call yourself smart." A voice out of nowhere says. Kat turned around and rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I am going to listen to you? You wanted me to go ahead and kill people, get it out of my system."

Mercy sighed, "You are such a fool, maybe it would be a good thing to destroy all of the Gods, but remember this sweetie: you destroy the Gods you destroy the Demons, and you destroy not only us but yourself as well. The only one left alive out of this whole thing would be Sanzo."

Kat didn't even give Sanzo a chance to say that he wanted it that way, and broke in before he could speak. "Okay so what do you propose I do? I am tired, so tired of all of this, what the hell am I suppose to do?"

Mercy started walking toward her and embraced the other female, sensing that little note inside of her voice that no one else heard or recognized. As soon as Mercy started hugging her, Joy came in and started hugging as well.

"You can't kill us baby sister. We know you want revenge but this isn't the way. Think about this, didn't you always used to tell us; revenge is a dish best served cold? We love you and all, and I totally support this path, but this isn't the right path. We told you once upon a time, do what you want to do and no matter what the hell that would be we would help you. If this was what you truly wanted and needed to do then we would of course be on the front lines with you, but this isn't it." Joy said kindly.

Mercy agreed with her, but Kat was still a little confused. "Ok, let's say I don't do this, but what about Sanzo and them? They came all the way here to stop…the thing with Kou's father. But I don't want them to fight. Because I will have to end up picking a side and I don't' want to do that, this sucks monkey balls and no offense Goku."

Kat was tired of everything; she had been alive for so damn long. She walked up to Homura and told him to go back but to do her a favor. She told him to whisper in Nataku's ear that she was coming back...and with Goku too.

She then turned to Kou and asked, "Kou do you have a problem with me killing…that evil bitch?"

Kou of course said right away that he didn't have a problem with it, but he did wonder—he didn't say it out loud—how Lirin was going to take this, that was her real mom and all, but he didn't worry about it. She was better off without her as her mother.

She then turned to Sanzo and the rest of them to ask if they wanted to go back home, they all agreed. Kat glanced at her sisters and they nodded, with a snap of their fingers they were all gone back to that stupid temple, Goku left at the start of this journey.

Kat and Goku went someplace else; they went back to where Goku was imprisoned for those five hundred years. He was scared at first, but when she finally got through to him she wasn't going to put him back, he calmed down.

She explained to that this was where she took his memories away, five hundred years ago, and she was going to give them back. He smiled, wondering how she was going to do it. He never expected her to do it the same way she did it before.

Before he knew it, she was kissing him. It wasn't like any of the other kisses they had shared before. This one showed how much they truly cared for each other, filled with passion so strong that it was almost desperation.

How could Goku not know how much she loved him? She was about to destroy everyone in the Heavens just because they hurt him and his friends,…okay he did it mainly because of that, not much because of what they had done to her. That didn't matter to her, no it didn't matter the pain they caused her, it was the pain they made her cause him.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him in a tight hug, and he whispered in her ear. "Thanks, I love you too."

**THE END**


End file.
